A Rose is All it Takes
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. But is Austin currently with the girl of his dreams, Ally Dawson? No. He decides to make the most of this romantic day to let her know what she means to him, and one way is to send her a traditional red rose. Will it all pay off in the end? Read & Review!


**A/N: Finally, I have this uploaded! So this is a (very very late) Valentine's Day based Auslly oneshot. Austin sends Ally a rose through the school, and will he finally reveal his feelings for her? Read & Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

Paper hearts and roses were plastered all over the walls of Marino High. In the main hall a large, pink banner with the words _'Happy Valentine's Day!'_ hung above the entrance. I sighed in exasperation. Today was meant to be the most romantic day of the year, yet I was not with the girl of my dreams; the girl by the name of Ally Dawson. She is my songwriter and best friend, but lately I've developed more than friendly feelings towards her.  
I broke up with Kira three days ago once I realised it was Ally who I really wanted to be with. She surprisingly took it well, and she actually encouraged me to go for Ally. Of course she was disappointed, but she said that she could tell from the very beginning that Ally and I were meant for each other and that she shouldn't have got involved in the first place. She is such a nice girl, I was sad to let her go. On the other hand, I'm ecstatic about my feelings for Ally! Now I have to find out a way to tell her, which is not going to be easy considering she's my best friend and she might not feel the same way.

I walked to my locker to grab my books for first period, which is Math. I felt my shoulder being tapped and I whipped around to find the one and only Ally Dawson smiling at me. Today she was dressed in a red tank top, black skinny jeans and white wedges.

"Hey Ally!" I smiled back at her.

"Hey! Valentine's Day, huh?" she said, averting her eyes to the decorations.

"Yeah. Pretty pointless when you're single" I replied, slamming my locker door shut. Ally, being the organised person she is, already had her books in hand so we began to walk to class together.

"I know. Guess you're bummed about Kira, right?" Ally asked. I was really hoping she wouldn't ask about that, because she is the reason we broke it off.

"Suppose you could say that" I replied. We fell into silence as we reached the classroom. I took my seat next to Dez, while Ally sat a little in front and to the left next to Trish. The bell rang, signalling the start of class. As the teacher began the lesson, I started drawing little scribbles in my notebook. A few music notes here, some smiley faces there, eventually I started drawing hearts which was weird. I quickly crossed them out and wrote down some song lyrics instead. '_I can get your heartbeat beat-beat-beating like, I can get your heartbeat beating like that'. _Why that song in particular? Was it because of Valentine's Day?

At that moment, the classroom door opened and two students walked in holding a few red roses. I remembered that our school does this thing for Valentine's Day where you can order a rose and write a message for someone, and it would be delivered that morning.

"Emily G, Bianca S, Rachel W and Ally D" one of the students read out the names on the roses. Emily and Rachel squealed in delight, Bianca smiled shyly, and Ally looked shocked that she had received a rose. The girls stood up and got their roses, and I watched Ally walk back to her seat in embarrassment. I smiled as she smelled the rose and looked at the card. I remembered what I had written on it:

'_Ally- you are the most amazing girl in the world, I am so happy to have you in my life.  
P.S. There's no way I could make it without you ;) xx'_

Ally smiled widely as she read it. She turned to me and mouthed 'thank you'. I smiled widely and winked at her, watching her giggle and whisper something to Trish.

"That's nice of you, Austin" Dez whispered to me. He was the first one to know about my feelings for Ally.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't see it as a friendly thing" I replied. I implied this to be a romantic gesture, but Ally might see it as a best friend thing. Which is ok I guess, but how else am I meant to tell her that I like her?

The rest of the class droned on slowly, and I only got a little bit of work done because I was distracted. The bell rang and I headed out the door like everyone else.

"Hey, Austin?" A voice said timidly. I turned around to find Ally smiling at me for the second time today. "Thank you so much for the rose! That was really sweet of you".

"You're welcome, you deserved it" I replied with a smile and a wink. She blushed and looked away.

"So I was thinking we could go and get pizza after school?" I asked her. We sat on the bench by our lockers.

"Sounds great! I'll ask if Trish and Dez can—"

"No! Um, I mean I was hoping it would just be you and me?" I cut Ally off. I love Trish and Dez, but I really wanted to just spend time with Ally. Is that too much to ask?

"Oh...just you and me? Sure, I'd like that" Ally replied nervously.

"Great! See you then" I said with a smile and walked to my next class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner. I sprinted to my locker, excited for my 'date' with Ally...even if she didn't know it was a date. I grabbed my bag and shut my locker, and then I walked outside to meet Ally by the front gate. She was already there, her hair blowing behind her with the light breeze. I could see the rose I'd given her sticking out of her backpack.

"Ready to go?" I asked her as I walked up to her.

"Yeah!" She smiled at me. I held out my hand, which she gladly took and we began to walk to Miami Mall.

"So, thought of anything for the new song?" I suggested. Ally scrunched her face in doubt.

"Hmm, sort of. I've got some lyrics, but I need to find a tune and a chorus to go with them" she replied.

"I'm sure it's great. What's it about?" I asked. Ally hesitated before looking at me and answering.

"Uh, it's about first love. It's the one where you can't stop thinking about them all day and all you want is for them to realise how much you like them" she replied, blushing and focusing on where we were going. Wow, that song describes me right now! She couldn't have thought of a better song.

"You know, because of Valentine's Day and all that. Everyone would be in a romantic mood, so why not right a romantic love song?" she continued nervously. My face fell, disappointed. I thought that maybe, _possibly, _this song might have to do with our relationship. That would be ridiculous though. Right?

We made our way to the pizza place and we walked up to counter to order.

"What would you like, Ally-cat?" I asked in a sweet tone. She smiled at me using one of her nicknames.

"Just a Hawaiian...no, vegetarian! Wait, actually I'll go with a grilled chicken" Ally stammered. She's always been terrible at making decisions.

"Made a choice yet?" I teased her.

"Yes. Grilled chicken please" Ally said to the lady behind the counter. The lady smiled and wrote down the order.

"It'll be ready in 10 minutes. Here you go little lovebirds" she said as she handed Ally and I heart-shaped chocolates wrapped in red foil. Ally blushed at us being "lovebirds".

"They're complimentary, as today is Valentine's Day" The lady explained, noticing my confused look. I nodded and led Ally to sit at a nearby table.

"Lovebirds" Ally chuckled quietly. I smiled and caught her eye. She smiled back, not breaking eye contact. I could feel something in my chest, it made my heart rate faster and my palms start to sweat.

"So Ally, there's something I need to talk to you about" I said. This was it. I was going to tell Ally exactly how I felt.

"What's up?" she said politely, encouraging me to continue.

"Well-"

"Here's your pizza! Enjoy" The lady from the counter winked at us as she set our pizza down on the table. Even the pizza was heart-shaped!

"Aww cute! Heart shaped pizza!" Ally cooed and picked up a slice, taking a bite neatly. I grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it.

"You were saying?" Ally asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, there is a reason I broke up with Kira" I paused to see her reaction. So far, nothing. I continued. "That reason is...you".

"Me?" Ally almost choked on her pizza.

"Yes. I broke up with Kira because I have much stronger feelings for you. You're my best friend, but you're so much more to me. You are the most amazing, talented, smart, dorky yet beautiful girl I have ever met, and I really like you. A lot" I poured my heart out to her. I took her hand from across the table. At this point, Ally was smiling widely.

"Really? You mean all of that?" she asked, her shy nature coming back.

"I do" I nodded.

"Good, because I really like you too. I realised it when I helped you prepare for your date with Kira, but I think I may have liked you way before that" Ally stated. This made me extremely happy, on the inside I felt like I would explode.

"So I want to make this official. Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"No. Kidding! Of course I will!" Ally chuckled after seeing my shocked expression. I smiled widely and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Finally, something good came of Valentine's Day.

After we had finished our pizza and payed, we walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand. It felt really good to hold her soft, petite hand in my big and strong one. We walked to Sonic Boom and we paused outside the front doors which were shut.

"I have to get ready for my shift" Ally announced.

"Aw, do you have to?" I whined. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my new girlfriend.

"After my shift is over, we can spend as much time together as you want" she suggested with a flirty smile.

"How about a movie at my place?" I asked, pulling her closer to me.

"It's a date" Ally replied, reaching up and gently pressing her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and pulling her as close as possible. Ally slid her arms around my neck, fingers tugging on the ends of my hair. Best. Kiss. Ever.

The need for oxygen became a nuisance as we pulled away, foreheads resting against each other. Both our smiles were wide and I really didn't want to let go of my gorgeous girlfriend. Ally took a step back and untangled herself from my arms.

"Okay Austin, my shift starts in 5 minutes. As much as I enjoyed that, I really need to open up the store" she said digging her keys from her bag and putting them in the door.

"Fine. I'll see you later" I said as I hugged her waist from behind and kissed her cheek tenderly, before turning around and walking off. I turned my head back to see Ally looking at me. I waved to her and she waved back before heading into Sonic Boom.

As I walked, I thought that this day could not get any better. I finally managed to get the best girlfriend in the world, and all it took was one single red Valentine's Day rose.

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually really proud of this! I thought it was cute, better than my other oneshot. I really hope you guys agree!**

**On another note: Did anyone see the kiss in Ch&Ch? It's what we've all been waiting for! AAAAHHHH fangirl moment!**

**Please review!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
